maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gebr. Märklin
Unternehmensgeschichte der Fa. Märklin * 1859 von Theodor Friedrich Wilhelm Märklin gegründet. Der gelernte Flaschner produzierte Puppenküchen für bürgerliche Familien. * Er heiratet in zweiter Ehe etwa gleichzeitig Caroline Hettich -> Caroline Märklin, die mitarbeitete und als Vertreterin ganz Süddeutschland und die Schweiz bereiste (damals eine Besonderheit für eine Frau). *1866 Der Firmengründer stirbt bei einem häuslichen Unfall (Sturz von der Kellertreppe). Durch den frühen Tod ist der Fortbestand der Firma sehr gefährdet. Frau Caroline führt den Betrieb weiter. *1868 Caroline Märklin heiratet ein zweites Mal. Die Verhältnisse verschlechtern sich, Söhne aus erster Ehe werden außerhalb der Familie aufgezogen. * 1886 Tod des Stiefvaters (Selbstmord), danach Rückkehr der Kinder nach Hause. * 1888 Eugen und Karl übernehmen das Unternehmen als „Gebrüder Märklin“. * Ihre Söhne Eugen und Karl Märklin übernahmen das Unternehmen nach dem Tod des Vaters ab 1888 als Gebr. Märklin. Die Produktpalette umfasste zu dieser Zeit Puppenküchen, Karren jeglicher Art, Modelle von Schiffen, Karussells und Kreisel sowie Bodenläufer. * 1891: Aufkauf des Blechspielzeugherstellers Ludwig Lutz in Ellwangen und Vorstellung einer Uhrwerk-Eisenbahn mit Schienenanlage in Form einer Acht auf der Leipziger Frühjahrsmesse. ::Marklin presents the world's first system railway at the Leipzig Toy Fair. From then on gauge 1 exists. This is the first standardisation for model railways which before had no commonly defined gauge. * 1892 Emil Friz tritt als Gesellschafter in die Firma ein, danach „'Gebr. Märklin & Co'.“. Der ehrgeizige Friz will das Unternehmen zur „ersten und größten Spielwarenfabrik der Welt“ machen. * 1893 Tod von Caroline Märklin. Einführung der ersten mit Dampf und Elektrizität betriebenen Spielzeugeisenbahn in Spur 1 (45mm). Einführung der Spur 0. Im selben Jahr erscheint der erste, nachweisliche Verkaufskatalog. * 1895 bietet Märklin als erste Firma Weichen und anderes Eisenbahnzubeh%C3%B6r (Gebäude, Signale, Tunnel) an. * 1897 First electric toy railway, powered from 110 volt household lighting circuit * Märklin gelang es in den folgenden Jahren, die Spurweiten auf wenige Maßstäbe zu vereinheitlichen. * 1907 Richard Safft tritt als weiterer Teilhaber in die Firma ein. * 1909 Firmiert die Firma „'Gebrüder Märklin & Cie'“. * 1909 Die Produktpalette umfasste 90 verschiedene Dampfmaschinenmodelle, Puppenstuben- und Küchenzubehör, Karussells, Autos, Flugzeuge, Schiffe, Kreisel und Metallbaukästen. * Allmählich wurde die Modelleisenbahn zum wichtigsten Produkt für Märklin. Märklin verwendete damals überwiegend die Spur 1 (Maßstab 1:32). * 1926 Model railways driven by 20-volt alternating current supplied via a transformer controller * 1928 — 1933 Beginn der eigentlichen Modelleisenbahn nach Vorbildern der Reichsbahn. Präsentation des ersten Krokodils in den Baugrößen 0 und I. * 1935 trat Fritz Märklin in die Geschäftsführung ein. * Der bis dahin als Baugrößen''00'' bezeichnete Maßstab 1:87 wurde ab 1950 in „Halb-Null“, mit der bis heute üblichen Abkürzung H0, gesprochen „Hah Null“ - für den Buchstaben und die Ziffer, geändert. ::Leipzig Autumn Fair: Marklin presents a new electric tabletop railway, 00 gauge. It is half as big a 0 gauge and a track width of 16.5mm. After the second World War, it is renamed HO (Half Zero) * 1947 Märklin fertigt erstmals eine CCS 800 „Krokodil“ in H0. * 1960er: Durch rasant ansteigende Absatzzahlen wurde Märklin zu einem der weltweit größten Anbieter von Spielzeugeisenbahnen (parallel zum Wirtschaftswunder der damaligen Nachkriegszeit). * 1969 kam mit der „neuen Spur 1“ die Traditionsbaugröße von 1891 mit wenigen Modellen zurück in die Märklin-Palette (sie "kämpfte" gegen die bereits als Gartenbahn etablierten LGB-Bahnen). Anfangs war das Spur 1-Programm als reine Spielzeugeisenbahn in Kunststoffbauweise gedacht, wurde dann aber 1978 mit der Einführung einer P 8 (Baureihe 38) mehr in Richtung einer hochwertigen Modelleisenbahn für Erwachsene ausgebaut. * 1972: die Spur Z im Maßstab 1:220, zunächst „Mini-Club“ genannt, wurde vorgestellt. Bis 2007 blieb diese Baureihe weltweit die kleinste in Großserie hergestellte funktionsfähige Modelleisenbahn. ::Marklin puts on the market the worlds smallest electric railway. Z gauge (6.5mm) known as mini-club * 1979 Marklin becomes the first company to present the prototype of a fully digital rail layout in HO gauge. * 1981 The mini-club layout "Geislinger Steige" is exhibited at the Nuremberg Toy Fair. It is regarded as the first example of a fully operations; model railway in which all proportions are depicted true to scale. * Ab 1984: digitale Mehrzugsteuerung ::Marklin releases the Marklin digital System. This system can control 80 locomotives and 256 turnouts * Ungarn ???? * 1997: Übernahme der Firma Trix aus Nürnberg * 2004 Marklin releases the Marklin System. This increases the number of addresses available, programmable decodes and feedback capability using their mfx decoders. * 18. Januar 2005: Einbruch in das unternehmenseigene Märklin-Museum. Aufklärung des Falls im März 2005. * 11. Mai 2006: Verkauf der Gebr. Märklin GmbH an die britische Finanzgruppe Kingsbridge Capital, eine Tochtergesellschaft der österreichischen Hardt Group. Mittelfristig wurde von den Investoren eine Sanierung und der Weiterverkauf angestrebt. Zum 1. Februar 2007 wurde Axel Dietz Geschäftsführer und Teilhaber des Unternehmens. * Nach einem Konkurs wurde am 26. Juli 2007 die Übernahme des insolventen konkurrierenden Unternehmens Ernst Paul Lehmann Patentwerk OHG, Hersteller der Lehmann-Groß-Bahn, durch Märklin bekanntgegeben. * 4. Februar 2009: Konkurs beim Amtsgericht Göppingen beantragt, nachdem Verhandlungen über die Verlängerung von Krediten gescheitert waren. * Das Unternehmen führte seine Geschäfte unter dem Insolvenzverwalter Michael Pluta fort, der bald Kurt Seitzinger als neuen Geschäftsführer einsetzte. * Im November 2010 löste Stefan Löbich Kurt Seizinger als Geschäftsführer ab (Früherer Würth-Manager wird neuer Märklin-Chef). Die Gläubiger stimmten im Dezember dem Plan des Insolvenzverwalters zu. * 2012 erzielte Märklin einen Umsatz von 109 Millionen Euro. * März 2013: einer der Gründer des Spielzeugherstellers Simba-Dickie, Michael Sieber, übernimmt mit seinem Sohn als neu gegründete Sieber & Sohn GmbH & Co. KG das Unternehmen Märklin. Rund 400 Arbeitsplätze wurden "abgebaut", ca. 450 erhalten. * Zum Vergleich in der älteren Version der Firmengeschichte hieß es noch 2007: ** 1984: im Jubiläumsjahr gab es das „Schweizer Krokodil" in Spur 1 ** Replikat-Serie: 1995 wurde erstmals wieder Erlebnisspielzeug aus Blech für Mädchen aufgelegt: ein Puppenwagen und ein Kinderkochherd. Märklin-Ausstellung Göppingen Märklin-Museum * Das Märklin Museum ist auch an vielen Sonntagen geöffnet! Pläne: Märklin will seine teuersten Modellbau-Schätze in einem neuen Museum direkt beim Stammwerk in Göppingen präsentieren. Die dauerhafte Ausstellung solle nicht nur für Sammler interessant sein, kündigte Geschäftsführer Florian Sieber im Sept. 2015 an. „Wir wollen Kinder anziehen.“ Der Bau soll 2016 beginnen. Die älteste Märklin-Lok „Storchenbein“ von 1891, der Budweiser-Bierwagen von 1930, das Pferderennspiel von 1928 - insgesamt 7000 Modellbauschätze sollen in der neuen Ausstellung gezeigt werden. Darunter auch einige Züge, die Märklin vor zehn Jahren geraubt wurden. Bei dem spektakulären Millionen-Coup hatten zwei Diebe im Januar 2005 rund 180 Exponate aus dem damaligen Firmenmuseum eingesackt. Die Täter und ihre Beute wurden geschnappt. Die Modellbau-Welt werde frühestens 2018 fertiggestellt. Sieber erwartet dann jährlich mehr als 150.000 Besucher. Das bisherige Märklin-Museum, ein angemietetes ehemaliges Möbelhaus mehrere Kilometer entfernt vom Firmensitz, entspreche nicht dem „Glanz der Marke Märklin“, sagte Sieber dabei. Das Traditionsunternehmen plant für die Modellwelt unter anderem interaktive Elemente und eine Erlebniswelt. Märklin versucht schon seit längerem, Nachwuchs an die Lok zu locken und junge Kunden zu gewinnen. Die Firma will 3000 Quadratmeter Fläche in ehemaligen Fabrikhallen nutzen und zusätzlich ein Nachbargrundstück neben der Firma ankaufen. Nach der Firmenwebseite kann man dort sehen: Auf den Spuren des Mythos Märklin befinden sich die Besucher, die in den Räumen des Museums einen Rundgang durch die Geschichte des Unternehmens und seiner weltweit begehrten Produkte erleben können. Um dem Interesse der jährlich rund 200.000 Besucher besser gerecht zu werden, wurde das Museum immer wieder erweitert. Ehemaliges '„'Musterzimmer“''' als Vorläufer.' Das Werksmuseum hat bei Märklin eine lange Tradition und so konnte man 2000 bereits das hundertjährige Jubiläum feiern. Schon um 1900 nämlich gab es ein „Musterzimmer“, in dem die Erzeugnisse des Hauses besichtigt werden konnten. Aus dieser Einrichtung heraus entstand in den Jahren 1958 und 1959 ein Ausstellungsraum in dem nicht nur sämtliche jeweils aktuellen Produkte, sondern auch immer einige Erzeugnisse aus früheren Zeiten gezeigt wurden. Dieser Raum war im Stammwerk in der Stuttgarter Straße untergebracht. Nach dem Umzug der Verwaltung in ein Gebäude in der Holzheimer Str. 8 in Göppingen wurde dort 1979 der Museumsbereich neu eingerichtet und im Oktober 1985 um einem zusätzlichen Raum erweitert. Im Juni 2006 zog das Museum wieder zurück ins „Werk 1“ und findet nun an der Reutlinger Straße eine neue Heimstatt. Nach einem Originalfoto zeichnete der russische Maler Gennadi Sokolov das ehemalige Musterzimmer wie es um 1900 aussah. Das Gemälde wurde im Märklin-Kalender von 1998 veröffentlicht. Immer im Mittelpunkt des Interesses steht die erste (1891) von Märklin gefertigte „Modell“-Lokomotive, das „Storchenbein“. Eine lange Tradition hat bei Märklin das „Krokodil“. Verschiedene, teils wertvolle und seltene Exemplare in unterschiedlichen Spurgrößen sind in dieser Vitrine versammelt. Das Motorboot (um 1920) hatte einen „Mysteriös-Antrieb“. Ein Spiritusbrenner erhitzte eine Kupferschnecke aus der dann der ausströmende heiße Wasserdampf für Vortrieb sorgte. Eine Tauchtiefe von 5 cm schaffte das um 1930 produzierte Unterseeboot. Die Schiffs-Dampfmaschine von 1904 war in großen Modellschiffen als Antrieb eingebaut. An die Ära der Dampfmaschinen bei Märklin erinnert u.a. diese um 1919 erbaute, kleinste betriebsfähige Dampfmaschine. Um das Jahr 1938 wurde diese E 800 LMS in einer Auflage von nur 34 Stück für den Export nach Großbritannien gefertigt. Sie ist heute eine der höchstbewertesten Serien-Lokomotiven im Märklin-00/H0-System. Siehe auch * ……… Neuerscheinungen 2016 * Neuerscheinungen 2015 * Neuerscheinungen 2014 Medien Siehe auch *Maßstäbe der Modelleisenbahn *Modelleisenbahn *Trix Literatur * Koll´s Preis-Katalog, Verlag Joachim Koll, Bad Homburg v.d.H., ISBN 3-922164-42-0 * weitere märklin-Literatur hier … * als kurzer Katalog: [http://medienpdb.maerklin.de/produkte/pdfs/Maerklin_NH2014_de-a.pdf '''PDF-Datei' - bitte klicken] Weblinks * Gebr. Märklin & Cie GmbH Offizielle Website * Internat. Töchter - Links * Video des Spiegels über die Firmengeschichte (94 Min, 2013) __notoc__ Basis: Wikipediaartikel über Märklin, Abschnitt Unternehmensgeschichte In der Version von 9/2014 Kategorie:Firmengeschichte